


Pack Hunter

by NeitherNora



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Multiplicity/Plurality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: A glimpse into the minds of Wraith. I wrote this before that video about her came out, so I characterized the echoes a little differently than Respawn does canonically.





	Pack Hunter

Wraith crept toward the door, breath as hushed as her namesake. The alternator in her hands felt sturdy enough; she would have preferred something more powerful, but at least it was lightweight. Her gloved palm flattened against the door as she took in a charged breath. The breeze before a tempest.

As soon as she shoved it open, she brought the gun up and scanned the room. The water rushing below the cabin felt distant and peaceful, and she could see the dust floating peacefully in the sunli-

_LEFT!_

She spun to the left and fired a burst, splitting the silence with a half dozen bullets. Pathfinder fell, three holes straight through their screen.

_Thanks, Shade_, she thought.

_Always_, replied Shade.

_They've got a scope_, hissed Shadow.

_Steady, there's one more_, murmured Shiver.

Shade, Shadow, and Shiver. Thus had she named the other selves that haunted her, calling out advice and granting hidden insights. They all spoke in her own voice, albeit with different tones and priorities. Shade was terse and strained, and had quicker reflexes (if ghosts had reflexes). Shadow was low and conniving, always quick to remind her of opportunities. Shiver was grim and distant, always thinking ahead.

She crouched, moving toward Pathfinder. She reached down to their arms, where an empty pistol lay. The scope attached would be-

_DOWN!_

The Wraiths called out in unison as a thunderclap split the air. It would have split her head as well without their guidance.

_East_, said Shade.

Wraith dove back into the room she had left, huddling under a window facing east. Another shot rang out as she moved, proving Shade’s observation. She pulled up an AR menu with a twitch of her thumb and pinged the area for her teammates.

_This isn’t our fight_, whispered Shadow.

_Bloodhound will take care of it_, said Shiver.

Wraith poked her head out, and caught a glint in the distance. Before the enemy can fire again, a trio of shots fired off from their flank. A body dropped off a distant cliff, and Wraith let out a sigh.

_Onward_, urged Shade.

Wraith complied.


End file.
